Super Saiyan Saga
by NebStorm
Summary: Seven Elite Saiyan Warriors are blasted along with their planet and was sent flying to other planets do to the interference of a strange blue haired Saiyan. They will all begin new journeys depending on other species in order to survive. Will they bury their Sayain Warrior pride and get help from others or will they continue on their path of evil.
1. Chapter 1 Mishroom's Transformation

**Mishroom: Am I in the original DBZ.**

**NebStorm: No I made you up along with six other Saiyans and several species you will all meet.**

**Mishroom: How strong am I anyway.**

**NebStorm: Your the weakest of the Elites.**

**Mishroom: ...**

**NebStorm: Read the Disclaimer below and the story and please comment. No Flames.**

I do not own super saiyans or anything else in dbz. This is a nonprofit fanfiction that I just had to post online.

Mishroom the Transformation

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Mishroom and how she became a member of an endangered species.

Ch. 1

Mishroom awoke in a hut far away from planet Vegita. She had black long hair and was five feet tall. She cursed at not being strong enough to save her planet. She even believes it is her fault the planet was destroyed. If there was a stronger elite in her place to help protect the Planet like Nappa or even the prince Vegita perhaps the planet would still be alive, but that was the past. She can cry about being the weakest Saiyan elite some other time, but right now she needed to find out where she was. She walked outside and saw a blue sky over red grass fields. Not a planet she has been too otherwise the sentient would either be in poverty or dead. "Ok Mishroom you have two options. Pretend to be a good alien and earn their trust so you can have a Ship or threaten them to give you one." She smiled at the thought of threatening them, but if they didn't have a ship she would have to direct them and she didn't like the idea of servants who were too nervous to get a simple job done for her. Being nice was her best option until she gets a ship. Then she can blow up their planet and search for saiyan survivors. Vegita and Nappa weren't on the planet at that time and neither was Raditz. Their also could be other Saiyans who were protected from the blast like her like Gardena and Parcel the two strongest elites in her group of seven. "Wait how we survived the blast". She remembered a man with blue hair and green markings on his face appearing in front of them before the blast hit, but that was it. As she thought to herself a big blue man (kind of looks like a Crocodile) walked into the hut. "So you're up finally." Mishroom put on a fake smile which was easy, because she did that every time she talked to Gardena the biggest bitch on Planet Vegita. "Yea thank you for letting me stay here for a while." He smiled back (idiot). "Glad you're ok, but who are you and where are you from." She was about to lie when they heard an explosion outside and ran out to check it out.

Ch. 2

Red scaly creatures that looked like the blue crocodiles but bigger and meaner were running all over the village was shooting Ki blasts at everything they could find. Some of the Blue Sentient was fighting back, however they were not strong enough. "I can use this to my advantage and pretend to be a hero," She thought to herself. Mishroom found the biggest one she could find and kicked him into the air sending him flying far away from the village. "Man their weak." They fired Ki blasts at her, but she just knocked them away and sent a flurry of her own Ki at them. They ran back in fear, "She is not from Latos, because she is not Lotos or Kratos. "I am Mishroom and you will leave this village alone," she roared while trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she sounded. "Come on Men She is just a runt." That pissed her off, because if anyone heard to many height jokes it was her, the shortest and weakest saiyan elite. She flew at the Sentient who said that. "We Kratos do not fear the likes of…" The Kratos fell to his knees when a hole was punched through his chest. She smiled with blood lust and looked at the other Kratos who was running away. She was going to kill them when she heard Rute's voice of reason in the back of her head. Rute was one of the level headed elites which were very rare among them. He and Parcel were actually her only friends among the Elites except for Gardena who she pretended to like, because she was not someone any Saiyan would want to piss off. The Lotos was looking at her horrified rather than grateful. She actually was similar to the Kratos. She realized this and tried to act cute and innocent which actually worked being that the cute and innocent mask she puts on is one of her most often used tricks back on Vegita. After that the Lotos took her in and started to act like she was one of them.

"Who dares disturb my rest?" "It is me my lord it appears that an alien has come to our planet and is protecting the Lotos." A Black scaled beast with long horns and red markings on his face walked out of the shadow. "Then I have to teach it a lesson."

Ch. 3

Mishroom learned that the only spaceship on the planet belonged to an Icejin that was killed by Lord Tuthe. She could respect someone who can kill an Icejin, so she decided to pay him a visit. When she left her knew friend Lute's house (The first Lotos she met) she saw the Kratos were back with a Kratos who was skinnier than the rest of them. He had black scales and Red marks on his face. "So you are the one who killed two of my soldiers." "So the big one didn't survive," She chuckled. "One of them was collateral damage and the other was asking for it, so I don't see the big deal." When she finished talking she saw that the Black Kratos was gone and reappeared in front of her. His fist slammed into her gut hard and knocked her breath out of her body. She laid on the ground shocked at how strong he was compared to the rest of them. Lute ran outside and tried to stop him but was sent flying into a nearby building. "Damn," she thought. "Why is he so strong?" she got up and swung a kick that he blocked and swung a kick of his own sending her into the air. She stopped herself only to have him punch her back towards the ground. She crashed into the ground with her face buried in the dirt. Now she was angrier than she usually was when she got her ass kicked by her fellow Elites on Vegita. She couldn't believe such a weak species could create such a powerful monster. She looked up and saw Lute was back on his feet trying to be a hero just to get smacked down again and again. She realized she was no better than him. She was no longer a proud Saiyan Warrior, because her race was dead, she was weak compared to Tuthe if only she was stronger if only she could be the strongest elite. Then her home would be still alive, because he could beat Frieza in theory. If she had a shot at being strong she would never let people like Lute and her get kicked around again she would be a hero, but for real. With that she saw Lute fall down and not get up, because he was finally dead. "All lute wanted was to be powerful so he could protect his people. In a way Lute was like me." Mishroom stood up prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. She didn't care about being a dominant life form she just wanted to at least help Lute Rest in peace. A bolt of lightning struck the ground followed by another. Her hair flashed blond and her Eyes turned into a sea blue color. Her long blond hair began to stick up a little and she was enveloped in a strong gold aura. Mishroom had gained a new power that she knew was going to put her at the top of the Saiyans. She has become a Super Saiyan.

Ch. 4

"So you can transform your body like the Icejin." Mishroom said nothing. "The Icejin conqueror Frostbite I'm sure you heard of him." Mishroom still had no comment." Mostly it was because she was overwhelmed by the new power she has, but also her personality completely changed when she transformed into something more pure. Tuthe was fed up with the lack of respect and swung a punch at her witch she caught. She threw a punch at him witch was too fast for him to block forcing him to fall back. Tuthe got back up from the ground angrier than ever. Mishroom just floated towards him still as silent as a grave. This spooked him a little, because no one has ever became so strong instantly; not even Frostbite. "I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice." He pulled a syringe from his pocket and injected a liquid into himself. "It's cells from the Icejin that I took while he was transforming to his fourth form." She appeared behind him. "You talk too much," she said emotionlessly and kicked him as hard as she could send him flying into space." She turned around expecting the fight to be over, but she sensed his power level rise. She looked up in fear watching a monster come down who was a mixture of an Icejin and Tuthe. He no longer had any sense of reason; all he could think about was destroying the Super Saiyan. He flew over the planet and fired a Ki blast big enough to destroy it. She retaliated with one of her own putting all of her power into it. Her blast was being pushed back towards her. She remembered what happened to Vegita and now the same thing was going to happen to Latos. Her muscles began to strain and she started to sweat, because the blast was too much for her. When the blast almost closed in on her several Ki blasts behind her was being fired by Kratos and Lotos warriors. She looked up and saw the Blast inching away from her. "That's right," she thought, "If a whole planet of warriors unite with one another they can do anything." "Ahhhhhhhh," she screamed and pushed more power into her blast using a strength she never knew she had. The blast flew at Tuthe sending him away in space while disintegrating from his power combined with a super saiyans power and all the warriors on his planet. Mishroom passed out from all the stress she put on her body and crashed into the ground hard while Lotos was running towards in order her to help her.

Thank you for reading and I will upload more about Mishroom and the other Super Saiyans.


	2. Chapter 2 Zukino's injury

The Tail of Zukino

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Zukino and how he became a member of an endangered species.

Ch. 1

Zukino woke up on a bed made of leaves and sticks. "Nest," he thought, his eyes widen when he realized that there weren't any nest planets since Skyva Five the planet he was assigned to take over with Parcel during their initiation into the Elites. He looked at the sky and saw it was different. The sky was purple with black clouds. He looked down and saw he was on a tree in the middle of the ocean. The tree had dark blue leaves and was big enough to fit a whole village on which there was actually a village on this tree. "Oh good your awake I was beginning to worry," announced a woman with black wings on her arms standing behind him. "Remarkable a species I never heard of," he though, "there goes any chance of a recue party coming to get me." "Who are you by any chance?" she asked "None of your business lady." He is not going to trust any alien after what happened to his planet. He thought back to when Bardock came in the bar and told everyone they were going to die, he just laughed at him along with everyone else. Zukino was enraged by his actions; it was somehow his fault (for not listening to Bardock) that the plane got destroyed. "I am Tea and you are." The woman pressed. "I said it is none of your business lady now leaves me alone," he screamed. He tried to get up and leave but he was injured to bad. He remembered when a man with blue hair appeared in front of him and the other elites and took the blast for them; some of the blast slipped through and headed for Mishroom and he jumped in front of it and took it for her. If compassion causes this much pain he didn't want to ever show it again. "Well Mishroom is alive if I survived despite how weak she is and Parcel couldn't possibly be destroyed even if it was Frieza." "Are you talking to yourself?" asked the winged lady, "Damn your annoying leave me alone." He tried to lash out at her, but instead he fell to the ground. "I'm weak now." "Yes you are injured badly." Zukino was shocked that Tea was still talking to him after what he did; was she dense or really that nice (Probably both). She helped him on his bed and left to another branch were she collected berries and she reeled in some fish from a line tied to the tree. He was going to refuse the charity, but his stomach made a loud growl. He sighed and tried to reach for the fish, but he couldn't lift his arm. Tea ended up feeding him whom he hated, because she was acting like his mother and she looked to be about six years older than him. (Zukino is nineteen and Mishroom is eighteen) He was stuck in bed for a few hours starring at the sky wondering if he would ever recover. "Of course I'll recover after all I am a proud Saiyan warrior of the Elite class who rivals with Nappa the Prince's care taker." When night came around he drifted off and fell asleep.

Ch. 2

_A giant blast landed down and started crashing into the planet Vegita. Gardena pointed her hands at it, "everyone put all your power into a shield." Six elites followed Gardena's orders along with several lower class Saiyans. One by one they were being picked off until a strange man with blue hair and green marking on his face was standing in front of Zukino and his comrades whom most were destroyed except for the elites. "Fly away," he shouted "I can't hold it much longer." Some of the energy slipped past his shield and flew towards Mishroom. "MISHROOM," screamed Zukino as he flew towards her. They were both about to be disintegrated; however a gold aura enveloped over Zukino and protected him and Mishroom. _

Zukino woke up in the leaf bed still too weak to walk around too much, but strong enough to sit up now. He saw Tea lying in a nest near his bed still sleeping. He tried to get out of his bed, but fell out again waking her up. "You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Zukino looked away. "Where is it your plan on going anyway? There are no spaceships here and the forbidden Zone is too dangerous for you to survive even if you were healed." Zukino would have blown her up for saying that, but he was injured and she was technically his nurse. She helped him on his bed and heard a horn blow. A frightened look came on her face. She tried picking him up and carrying him, but stumbled. "Ahh I can walk now sort of." He stood up with Tea supporting him. They headed over to a hole in the tree where other people with wings were flying into until a giant bird with thick skin flew at them knocking them both down. Tea got up and tried to help him up again. "What are you doing woman?" Zukino yelled with rage, "Save yourself and let me fight." He tried his best not to stumble when he stood up in front of their predator. (Luckily he didn't) The creature circled around them before preparing to strike again. Tea flew up in the air and waved her arms to get the creatures attention. She tried to fly away but she was gripped by the creature's talons. It began to shake her until she would knock out. "Leave her alone," He Shouted at the monster. It ignored him and continued shaking her. Zukino's energy began to build up as his mind filled with rage. He was in so much pain, but he couldn't let Tea get hurt despite how annoying she was to him she saved his life and helped him with his recovery. He was shaking as this new power began to pour through his body like a waterfall and even though he felt more pain from the power in a way it felt good. When Tea's body finally gave in and collapsed that was the final straw to push him over the edge. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Zukino yelled out in pain and anger. His hair began to flash yellow and spike up. His Muscles began to grow out and he became enveloped in a gold aura like when he save Mishroom, but it was different. The rage continued to boil inside him as his Eyes turned completely blank scaring the monster a little. His dark eyes were replaced with blue eyes that showed how determined he was to destroy this monster. All he wanted now was to be selfless again just one last time and save Tea. The monster shook in fear as he floated towards it. He wanted to fire a Ki blast at it and fry its ass, but he didn't want to hurt Tea. "Give her back and I'll let you live," he lied. The monster was at least smart enough to know he had no intention to spare it for what it has done. It lifted its leg up and tossed her down towards the ocean. Zukino flew down after her as fast as he could and eventually caught her before she landed into the ocean he looked up and saw the creature was gone. He grunted in disappoint meant before he flew back to the tree to get Tea home and crash.

Ch. 3

"_Why am I so weak compared to the rest of the Elite," wined Mishroom. "You're not weak Mishroom you passed initiation remember," retorted Rute. "Rute is right don't doubt yourself otherwise the King will see your weakness and have you executed," added Zukino. "To not being a sorry low class Saiyan," toasted Rute. The Three Saiyans were about to Klink their glasses together, but then Bardock fell through the Door. "Frieza is going to kill us all," he shouted. The room went silent and then filled with laughter. Zukino couldn't help, but laugh at him to. He respected Bardock, but not enough to believe his silly outburst. "Listen your all going to die," Bardock shouted one more time before leaving the Room in humiliation. Zukino continued to laugh along with everyone else in the bar until he saw Parcel in the corner with a serious look on his face. Zukino gulped, because he knew something was wrong._

Tea woke up in her nest and looked around to see what was going on. She saw Zukino sleeping on the Bed she made for him and smiled. She walked over to him and saw he was in worse condition than before as if his body had over done its limit. She sighed and grabbed her first aid kit. "He must have pushed himself to save me," she thought to herself. Zukino opened up an eye slightly and saw Tea bandaging him and putting a cold cream on his muscles. The Cream relaxed his over stressed body. "Thank you for saving me." Zukino moved his head to face her witch surprised her. "Call me Zukino, I am a Saiyan from planet Vegita and I would like to know what planet I am on." She smiled at Zukino, because she was happy to finally know his name. "You're on planet Rave and I am a Raveon." "So Tea, how long have I been out?" "You have been out for two months." "You took care of me for two months!" Zukino wondered why his injuries haven't healed yet. Was he really that weak compared to Frieza? Tea grew concerned when she saw him looking down and clenching his fist. "You must relax if you are ever going to get better," Tea warned Zukino. Zukino grunted knowing he was still going to be here awhile, but at least he knows he can trust Tea.

"Tea you need to put the alien out of his misery." Zukino woke up hearing an old man talk. He saw several sentient creatures like Tea talking to her. "He could be dangerous for all you know." "Shut up," shouted Tea, "He saved my life _" "Witch means he no longer owes you anything and he will kill you first chance he gets." A large man began to speak. "I'll put him down myself if it'll make you feel better." Zukino threw a Ki blast at the large man's feet causing him to stumble back in fear. "Come on and fight me if you think you can best the Saiyan elite." Injured or not Zukino wasn't going to lay back and have his life hang in the balance of a crowd who were terrified of him. At least he can make them more terrified, so they leave him alone to recover. "Leave the care taking of me to Tea, because somehow she is the only person I can trust now…." Tea smiled at him causing him to blush and look away. The old man nodded and waved to everyone signaling them to head back to the village and to let him be.


	3. Chapter 3 Parcel's New found home

Darkness Saiyan

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Parcel and how he became a member of an endangered species.

Ch. 1

Parcel woke up shaking in the middle of a blood bath. "What have I done? Did I kill these people? I only kill, because Vegita wills it. What monster have I become...?"

**More present after the destruction of Vegita.**

Parcel was floating in the middle of a dark void. He heard familiar voice. _"__Your planet was destroyed and you feel nothing__?" _"What, who are you?" _"__I am The Sage of Darkness and formerly known as a Dark Kai__.__" _"What do you want?" _"__It's not about what I want__. __What is it you want__?"_ "What do I want? Parcel remembered Frieza destroying his planet, the man with blue hair and green markings on his face, and Zukino being engulfed in a gold aura. He knew what he wanted after remembering these events. "Power, I want power, real power, and power to destroy my enemies and power to spread fear in all of those who oppose me!" The voice chuckled, "_Very well, I will unlock a form you never realized you had and I will even modify it to my tastes__._" Parcel felt an energy surge through him and pour out of his body at an enormous rate. His eyes turned blue and his hair turned blond. Parcel saw the darkness around him light up and he saw an old man with blue skin, white long hair and red eyes in front of him. He looked around and saw there was nothing else, just darkness. "Where am I?" "You're in the Void young one." Parcel decided it was time to leave now that he got his power and he flew for the exit. Surprisingly the old man did not try and stop him he just waved him goodbye with a devilish smile on his face. When Parcel left the void he saw a planet nearby that looked like sentient beings might live there. "Wait a minute how come I can breathe in space." "_It's because I allow it__." _"You again." "_Go to that planet and ask for help and then when you get a ship look for fellow survivors of the Saiyan race_." "Get out of my head." He thought about other survivors, but decided he got lucky that his strength combined with his fellow elite class Saiyans and with the power of the man who protected them might have resulted in others surviving, but it seemed unlikely. Frieza's power was too great to overcome, maybe he was an exception. Despite that he flew down to the planet. After all it was probably better than being stuck in the void. "_If you're not going to listen to me you might as well learn the history of this planet_." Parcel nodded in agreement and flew towards the planet. He was curious about the connection between this planet and the void.

Ch. 2

When parcel landed on the planet near a village he noticed that everyone in each village looked like the old man. Though they were different sizes and different genders, some young, some old they all had blue skin and white hair and red eyes. Parcel began walking through the village and as he suspected they were all staring at him. "I don't want any trouble I would just like a place to stay and to learn the history of this planet." Learning other planets history was out of character for Parcel, but he decided to live here seems how there was no other place to go and what better way to earn the planets trust than to learn their history. "Get out of this village now," shouted a big muscular man. "Fine I guess you're not alien friendly," Parcel responded before turning around. "Wait it's not like that," a woman yelled. "We would love to help, but this is a fighter's village where great fighters from all over the planet gather and fight at sunset in order to please the Void God and the Moon Goddess." Parcel smirked at the odds of him finding an interesting place to live. He can fight like a warrior every night. "Well then it looks like I found a place to live." One of the people with a brown coat that covers the bottom of his face stepped forward. "You have to challenge and defeat the four gate keepers before entering the village. I'm sorry, but you flew in without even challenging them." Parcel nodded and walked to the front of the village when he walked out of the gate he saw four Men standing in front of the village. One was incredibly fat with a giant sword on his back. Another was a girl carrying two fans on her belt. The third was an old man with a cane, but he looked like a refined gentleman, "he kind of looks like an older version of Zarbon," Parcel thought to himself. The fourth man was short and skinny with a long sword on his belt. Parcel unlike other Saiyans knew to never underestimate his opponents, but this is ridiculous. Is he really supposed to fight these people? He moved his hand to the right of his head expecting to poke his scout, but it wasn't there. "I over use that thing," Parcel thought. The fat man pulled out his sword and stepped forward as his first challenge. "I am Ribose first gate keeper and I am your first challenge." Parcel steeped forward and decided not to trust his eyes on this one. Ribose swung his sword at Parcel which snapped in half at contact with Parcel. Parcel was surprised to see how unsurprised the fat man was as if this wasn't new to him. Ribose swung a punch that Parcel blocked easily. Parcel responded with one of his own that sent Ribose flying back. Ribose stopped himself midair and was now pissed. Ribose released a blue aura around him and swung another punch at Parcel who once again blocked it and smiled. Parcel kneed Ribose in the stomach and elbowed him in the back which sent Ribose flying up on first contact and down on the second. Ribose flew strait to the ground defeated. The other three weren't upset at their friend's loss. They were smiling at their new challenge. Parcel prepared himself for the next fight. The girl stepped forward pulling out her fans and began to speak. "I am Rico your second challenge. I hope you're ready."

Ch. 3

Rico was moving fast and every time she swung a fan a burst of wind hits him hard like one of Nappa's punches. Parcel began throwing Ki blasts at her and she dodged every one. "If I can just get those fans out of her hands," Parcel thought. He wanted to just kill her and be done with it, but he needed to change in order for there to be a new home for him. He literally belonged nowhere, but that was going to change. He fired two more Ki blasts sending her flying into the air where he met her and grabbed her by both of the wrists and dislocated her shoulders. He then kicked her into the ground hard enough to knock her out instead of kill her. Parcel smiled in victory as the old man stepped forward and Ribose ran over to help Rico. "I am Rugen and I am your third challenge. Prepare yourself young one for I am stronger than the other two combined." "Old man Rugen sure seems confident," Parcel thought to himself. The old man lifted his cane and drew a steel spike that was concealed in the cane. The old man vanished and appeared behind Parcel. Parcel managed to dodge the spike that was coming at him or so he thought. Rugen managed to conjure a duplicate. "Damn he used split form." Parcel was now battling two different Rugen. He knew that if someone splits in two they split their energy so Rugen has to be more venerable. He released his Ki creating a strong wind around himself sending both of the Rugens flying back. Rugen combined back together and rammed into Parcel sending him flying into the air. Rugen then fired a Ki blast in hope of finishing Parcel off. There was a cloud of smoke in the air. "I guess I went too far," Rugen deduced. "I didn't even get a chance to fight," The skinny boy whined. Rugen turned around and saw Parcel behind him. Parcel Punched Rugen in the stomach knocking him out of breath and then threw another flurry of punched at Rugen's face. The Skinny boy was jumping up and down in excitement. "Yay I get to go," he cheered. Parcel felt like he was going to have a migraine, because of the skinny boys annoying voice. The boy jumped up and landed in front of Parcel. "I am Ryo and I am you final challenge." Parcel prepared himself for the first attack, but he saw Ryo was starring off into space. Parcel got angry and fired a Ki blast that stopped inches away from the boy and flew back at Parcel. Parcel smacked the Ki blast away and started throwing punches at Ryo, but missed every time. Parcel was done with this and went Super Saiyan knocking Ryo on his butt. Ryo fell back in fear of Parcel's tremendous power. Parcel laughed at their confusion. "So am I eligible now," Parcel laughed. "Yes your Eligible, please don't kill me." Ryo shook in fear until Parcel turned off his Super Saiyan. Parcel walked back into the gate and went look for a place to stay.

Ch. 4

Parcel found a place to stay and of course it was filled with martial artists. He spared with some of them and they were stronger than your everyday warrior. Hell they are strong enough to take on a Saiyan elite. He won all of his fights though proving that he can overcome any challenge. Parcel laid down on his new bed witch was a lot softer than his old bed not that he cared. To him a bed was just a bed. "Alright there are things I have to consider. Never look at the moon, don't go Super Saiyan to often otherwise there would be no challenges or worse they might find a way to beat it, and perform whatever rituals, spirit walks, or any other ceremony they tell you to do. Only then will I truly have a home again. Parcel was right about there being ceremonies and rituals in the village. The bow to the statue of their void god or as Parcel knows him as the Dark Kai Sage of Darkness. He also has to give offerings to the Moon Kai and the Destruction god. The Moon Kai looked pretty for an extra-terrestrial goddess. The God of destruction shocked parcel, because he looked like a mixture from there species and his. The portrait showed a tall man with dark blue skin and white hair, he had a black fur tail and red eyes, and for some reason he had sharp teeth and claws like the Sage of Darkness. Parcel gave his offering to him that was broken pieces of his old armor and he gave the goddess's statue a lock of his hair. It seemed a little girly to give locks of hair, but he literally had nothing. He made friends with a few of the fighter. Ren a big man with a scar across his eye and told him to leave when he first came to this planet, but they are cool now. Rena who is Ren's little sister and the one who explained to him that this was a fighter village. Rock was a man in a brown coat that covers the bottom of his mouth and he was the man who explained to Parcel the gate challenge. They were all eating dinner with each other and getting to know Parcel. "I come from a warrior race that uses to conquer or destroy other planets until it was destroyed." Rock looked at Parcels tail and gasped. "Why do you have the same kind of tail our god of destruction has." Parcel tried to assimilate an answer. "I guess it looks kind of like my tail, but my tail is a shade of brown and his tail is black and longer, so I guess it is sheer coincidence. They nodded in approval of that answer. Parcel continued to eat and they watched astounded by how much food he can put in himself and manage to not look like Ribose.

Parcel knew he was strong, but wondered if there was a power he could manage beyond Super Saiyan. He wondered if he could ascend beyond a Super Saiyan. Parcel stood outside the back of his hotel and began to charge his energy. He tried his best to transform, but all he could become was his normal and now boring him Super Saiyan form. He went back to his room to take a nap. "_Not happy with your new form I see_. _I can change that_." Parcel didn't hear his inner voice, because he was a sleep and if he knew what was going to happen. He would wish he had never wanted more power. Parcel began to transform as a black aura enveloped him. His eyes turned red and his hair turned white. His skin turned blue and his tail grew and turned black. He grew claws and his teeth sharpened. When he finished transforming he let out a roar that woke the entire plane before he ran out into the night and fought all of his friends to the death.

Ch. 5

Parcel woke up realizing he forgot about the customs of fighting at sun down and he slept in past the offering to the gods. Parcel felt a pain in his chest and then every other inch of his body. "What happened to me?" He looked around and saw he was in the middle of a blood bath where every villager he had gotten to know and everyone he didn't know had died around him. "What have I done? Did I kill these people? I only kill, because Vegita wills it. What Monster have I become…?"

Parcel flew around the planet looking for another village, but every village he saw was filled with dead bodies. "I did all of this in one night." He kept tapping the side of his face wanting his Scout back, so he can detect life forms. Tears filled up in his eyes which is a rare thing for elite of his caliber to do. "I killed everyone. I'm alone again. Why? Why does this happen to me?" He sensed a powerful life form behind himself. He turned around and saw the Goddess of the moon floating now in front of him. "Do not fear me child, for my father and I are just as responsible as you." Parcel now gritted his teeth in anger. "Did she do all of this? If she did why did she say I was also responsible?" Parcel went Super Saiyan and threw a punch at her. She blocked it easily and snapped his hand in the process. Parcel screamed in pain. He has never felt someone as powerful as her. She could even be stronger than Frieza. Parcel grunted in pain. She grabbed his and healed it. "Why did you help me kill those people?" "I'm afraid you misunderstood me. I am as responsible as you, because I did nothing to stop you." Parcel was shocked by this. "So I did do this myself." "Actually my father is more responsible for this, because he gave you the power to kill everyone." Parcel was angry again, because he knew who she was talking about. Parcel then got sad, because he will still be lonely forever. The moon goddess grabbed hi m and pulled him into her embrace. "You don't have to be alone. I will look after you child. I will protect you and love you. Then you will never be lonely again. We will be happy together… forever. Parcel knew it would be useless to struggle against someone as powerful as her, so he gave in and fell to her embrace.


	4. Chapter 4 Corun is Ultimate

The Ultimate Super Saiyan

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Corun and how he became an endangered species.

Ch. 1

A man with black hair and Dark brown eyes woke up in a daze on the planet Mayo. He looked up at the dark night sky while he lay in the sand. A woman with white hair and pink eyes with little antlers on her head and pail skin was looking down on him. "Corun are you all right." The girl had a concerned look on her face when she saw his confusion toward the name he was called. "I assumed your name was Corun, because it is written on your write glove." Corun looked at the glove and smiled at finally knowing something about himself. "I don't remember who I am," Corun replied. "That's just great," She pouted, "After I just swam through the ocean to save you and gave you mouth to mouth I have to find out you can't remember who you are." "Who are you anyway," Corun asked. "Me? I am Deera one of the top ten martial artists of this planet. I'm the third best to be precise." Corun was astonished by this. "On the planet," he repeated. Deera smiled at his amazement. "Do you like martial arts?" Corun thought for a moment and answered "I would like to try it out." She smiled again all right then I will take you to my dojo. "Wow I have my first disciple," she squealed to herself.

At the dojo Corun prepared himself for his first challenge. Deera stood in front of him prepared to fight. "You're my first challenge, but you should have other disciples working for you." Deera smiled at Corun. "Well everyone usually learns the techniques from their parents or other relative. Except you don't have the luxury to learn from your parents, so be ready to prepare yourself." Deera moved in swinging a high kick at Corun. Corun blocked it on instinct, but that didn't stop a second faster kick to his chest. Corun was knocked back to the ground. He got back up now angry and started swinging punches at her. Deera avoided every punch and swung one of her own. Corun caught it and threw her with all his strength sending her flying into a wall. She bounced of the wall and flew at Corun forcing him into a defensive position. They both were now swinging punches and kicks at each other until Corun knocked Deera to the ground. Deera flip kicked Corun sending him flying to the ground and then she jumped on top of him and forced him into submission. "You're better at fighting than I thought," Deera complimented. Corun sat up when she got off him. "Not really I only relied on instinct during that fight," Corun replied. "Then I will just have to help you hone that instinct and help you transform into a powerful warrior," Deera preached.

Corun learned all sorts of new techniques from Deera and as soon as he gained (or regained) control of his Ki he started coming up with his own techniques. After four months of learning from Deera they were ready to face each other again. "Don't hold anything back," demanded Corun. Deera shrugged then smiled. Deera charged her Ki and then transformed. Her small antlers became larger and she became taller. Her pink eyes began to glow as a green aura enveloped her body. Her white hair grew longer and her pail skin became darker. "So how do you like my transformation," Deera asked. Corun was stunned by this. "How did you do that," he asked. "It's a ritual that martial artists on my planet perform. First we drink from the sacred golden dragon bowl. Then we find true acceptance in ourselves." "What do you mean by true acceptance," Corun pressed. Deera put a finger on a pink mark that formed on her when she transformed. "This marking is for the acceptance of loss. I gained it along with my transformation when my parents died by the former ruler of the planet. His name was Darkon and he was a powerful force to be reckoned with. We hold a martial arts tournament every year to celebrate in honor all of the martial artists who died fighting him." Corun was now excited. "I want to join this tournament, when is it?" Deera smiled at his motivation and transformed back now that there was a more important thing. It is a month from now and if you want to stand a chance I think it is time you did the ritual.

All of the Mayons were glaring at Corun as he was walking through the temple of fighters. He followed Deera close behind, because a part of him was afraid and another part wanted them to attack, so he can end there miserable existence. Corun was even more afraid of that part. It has been talking to him in his sleep telling him to find a ship and then kill Deera and her race, but Corun wasn't going to allow that side of him to gain control. Deera helped him through agonizing nights were for some reason he coughed up blood and was filled with pain. His other side told him that it was the three moons of the planet all trying to transform him, but his body couldn't handle all of their strong pulls on him. Corun made his way to a gold bowl with a dragon engraved on it. Deera stepped over to a pitcher that looked the same, but not as old. She poured water from the pitcher into the bowl and handed it to Corun. Corun drank from the bowl and then put it back. Corun had performed the ritual and now all he needed was true acceptance.

Ch. 2

Corun had performed the ritual that gives the Mayons the power of Ultimate. Ultimate is a transformation of the body that requires true acceptance in order to activate. Corun had difficulties with this being that he had lost his memories of his previous life. Perhaps if he remembered who he was, he could find true acceptance. Corun however is afraid of who his former self was. He keeps hearing an evil side of him in the back of his mind trying to take over. The tournament was coming close and Corun wanted to be a part of it, but he fears if he does not become Ultimate Deera won't let him join in. Deera aka his martial arts teacher helped him with exercises that could help him gain his memory back. They tried different teas and meditation processes, but all failed.

One day Corun walked outside to get some sun and he saw to little boys battling one another with wooden swords. Corun grabbed his head and flashed back to a younger version of him sparring with a boy who looked like him, but a little older. Corun smiled and walked back inside to tell Deera what happened. He saw Deera sitting at the table. "Listen Corun the tournament is three days away and you're still not an Ultimate. Perhaps you're just not ready for the tournament." Corun was angry at what she said. "I can handle myself. Besides, who needs a dumb transformation anyway? Look I know I am not as strong as you, but I can hold my own." Deera looked up at Corun who was now standing next to her. She sat up from his chair and looked him in the eyes. "Corun this tournament isn't just to honor our lost loved ones who died fighting Darkon. It is also to celebrate the new power we have obtained in the process of defeating him. Ultimate is that power. Without your memories you can't trigger its power." Corun calmed down now that he was standing very close to Deera it almost made him feel good. Corun smiled at her which made her confused. "Maybe it isn't about who I was, but who I am now." With that Corun pulled Deera into a deep kiss making his other side wants to kill him, so bad. Deera was going to struggle, but then she got lost in it. Corun became enveloped in a green aura that fueled him with amazing power. A green mark appeared on his forehead and his hair spiked up and turned green. His muscles grew and so did his tail. He grew tall enough that Deera was now lifted off the ground. In order to stand again Deera transformed into her Ultimate. Their kiss was long and passionate, but had to end thanks to needing air. "All right you can join the tournament," Deera granted while panting. "Sweet," Corun replied with a lot of energy, but panting also.

Ch. 3

The day of the tournament had finally arrived where fighters from all over the world has gathered to enter. People were gathering around Corun and Deera trying to get autographs from the third best fighter on their planet and from the alien who crashed into their planet and is now interring the tournament. It didn't take long before Corun was pinned up in a free for all with Deera and several hundred other fighters. Corun dodged a punch from a huge Mayon behind him and a kick from a girl in front of him and then grabbed the man and swung him at the girl sending them out of the ring. Deera was already in Ultimate kicking the crap out of twenty people at once. Nine other Mayons were doing the same. The fight finished with Deera, Corun, and fourteen other contestants still on the ring. "The preliminaries are over," Shouted the referee. "Wow Corun I can't believe you made it without going Ultimate," complimented Deera. "I don't remember who I was, but I think I use to enjoy saving my best techniques as a surprise for later," Corun retorted. Deera smiled and they both moved over to a booth that had food for them to eat. Corun was stuffing his face with a lot of meat and fruit. He ate so much all the other competitors were staring at him with their jaws dropped open. Deera was eating and ignoring her boyfriend, because she was use to his ill-mannered eating habit. The referee began to call two people to the arena. "Calling up Doe and Prince," announced the referee. Doe was a woman with black long hair and green eyes. She was taller than Deera in her Ultimate and had brown antlers coming out of her head. Prince was blond with white antlers, purple eyes and a moustache and goatee style. The two of them began to fight each other until prince walked off of the stage victorious. Prince walked by and winked at Deera which caused Corun to choke a little on the food in his mouth. Deera smiled at Corun to let him know it's all right. "Corun and Dune please come to the arena," announced the referee. Dune was a giant compared to Corun. His muscles made it look like his skin was going to rip apart. His skin was red and he had black antlers. His eyes were black and his teeth were sharp. "Dune's fighting the new guy," shouted a person from the crow. "I feel bad for him," Shouted another person. "Corun he's the strongest person on the planet and former son of Darkon," shouted Deera. Corun went Ultimate instantly and kicked Dune in the stomach sending him back, but not off the arena. Dune went ultimate making his muscles somehow bigger and his antlers bigger. His eye became completely black and his sharp teeth grew larger. He swung a punch at Corun knocking him back. Corun caught himself and lunged at him trying to knee him in the face. Dune caught his knee and twisted it. "Ahhhhhhhh," Corun cried in pain. Dune slammed Corun's face into the ground and lifted him back up to do the same again. Something inside Corun awoke. Some of Corun's memories came back to him in an instant. "Twin devil beams," shouted Corun and he fired two Ki beams at him. Dune flew back and landed out of the arena. "I don't remember him learning that move," Deera observed. Parcel flew back over to Deera and all the astonished fighters. "That is why you should always keep your techniques secret until they are necessary," Corun explained. Dune got back up with a scared look on his face. "My father is going to return." "What," Corun and Deera shouted at the same time. "I'm sorry, but four years ago when he crawled out of the ground from where the warriors defeated him he came to me. I made a deal with him that I would win the tournament every year if leaves the planet and never comes back." "Why would you make a deal like that and why would he except it, Corun asked while shouting. "I didn't know some alien punk would come down here and beat me," Dune tried to explain. "That is no excuse," Corun yelled. Corun was so pissed he was actually considering giving in to his darker half and kill that son of a bitch. Corun tried to calm down. "Ok, it would be best if we all ganged up on him with our numbers." "Actually my father built an army of all powerful warriors while he was away." Every one glared at Dune with anger then a blast flew by them incinerating the giant Corun beat in the preliminary round." Novy," cried the girl that was with him and she flew at the attacker. There was a man with blue skin and short green hair. He looked like a pretty man that could give Prince a run for his money. He did the same to the girl without hesitation. Before they knew it a lot of blasts were flying down and more soldiers were appearing. The fighters started fighting the soldiers and Corun challenged the blue man. The blue man through an incineration blast at Corun and Corun dodged it and fired one of the new Ki blasts he was working on. "Afterlife Death Ring," shouted Corun as he threw a golden ring that disintegrated the blue man. He was blasted by a red man with blond hair from behind sending him to the ground. Deera kicked a hole through the red man and was blasted to the ground by four other soldiers. They were pursued by Dune who ripped them all to pieces. Corun ran towards Deera to help her but he was knocked away by a Mayon. The Mayon was taller than Dune, but didn't have as big of muscles as him. "Father," cried Dune. Darkon flew down with two of his warriors at his sides. "My son you did every exercise you could think of and you lost on the first round." "Disgraceful," Darkon shouted the last word. "I should have my men teach you a lesson you will never forget. "Scicle teach them a lesson with your fourth form." Scicle turned towards Darkon and bowed and then flew at them. Deera met him in combat with Dune and Prince. "Icekin you do the same and get rid of that good for nothing monkey." Icekin laughed to that remark and she transformed to. Icekin was kicking the snot out of Corun. She flew above him and made a giant Ki blast. Corun grunted and grabbed his head as he flashed back to a creature that looked like her in her first form. "Frieza… You look just like him," Corun deducted. "Good old cousin Frieza," responded Icekin. Deera punched and kicked at Scicle and missed every time. Scicle kneed her in the stomach and swung her next to prince and Dune who couldn't fight anymore. Icekin kicked Corun next to them. "Time to end this," Icekin announced. They pointed their hands towards them and fired beams towards them. Corun looked up prepared to die, but then he saw the beams didn't hit him they both hit the same person twice. Corun turned his head to the right and saw who the beams hit. "Deera," He screamed. Corun used his strength to get up and move toward Deera. Corun was crying now, because he lost his one true love. "What's this pesky Saiyan doing admitting defeat and crying," Icekin laughed. Scicle also found this amusing and laughed with her. "Let put him out of his misery brother." "Right behind you my lovely sister," Scicle announced. They both created the same beams. Corun was screaming in pain as his hair began flashing gold and beams of energy shooting from the sky hitting the ground around him. "Is Corun really strong enough to make the heavens burst out energy," asked Doe as she returned in her Ultimate while limping from her fight with the soldiers. His eyes turned completely blank before they turned blue. A gold aura enveloped him which made him flash back to a time he saw that before his planet was destroyed. He didn't worry about that. He didn't care about anything except for killing the monsters in front of him. "That is not his Ultimate," explained Prince. Darkon and the Icejin were astounded by his new transformation. He let out another cry of anger and he released his ultimate increasing the power of his new golden form. The green mark appeared on his head and his muscles grew. He was now covered in an electric energy that made him feel invincible. "I see now, I remember everything. I am no longer a poor helpless warrior lost on a planet with no memory of who I am. I will tell you who I am. I am Corun, Saiyan Elite, and formerly known as one of the devil brothers. You Icejin think you can treat the whole universe like garbage, but now you're going to get yours." Icekin shrieked in fear when he appeared right next to her. He smacked her hard sending her to the ground. Scicle through a punch at him and was blocked easily. He threw him in the air towards Darkon and fired two Ki blasts. "Twin Devil Death gun," Corun screamed as he fired his two blasts. Scicle was disintegrated and Darkon avoided getting hit. "Damn, I was going to call that one a signature technique," Corun jeered. Corun appeared over top of the Icekin and prepared to blast her. "Wait," she pleaded, "I can help bring your friend back. Please I don't want to die." Icekin was crying, but Corun didn't care about that; however he did care about Deera. "One second," Corun reasoned. He flew at Darkon who went to his Ultimate. Darkon slammed Corun to the ground and started punching at him. Corun fired some golden rings at Darkon forcing him back. Darkon kicked dirt in Corun's face and fired several Ki blasts at him. Dune tackled into his father and sent him flying to the ground. Corun and prince both put everything they got into destroying Darkon. Doe flew over and pulled Dune away from him with good timing. "This is for Deera," Corun screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Corun and Prince cried out when they put every last ounce of energy into destroying Darkon. Darkon screamed as he disappeared into smoke leaving no trace of him left. Prince and Corun fell to the ground too tired to move. Dune moved over to the remaining Icejin. "Wait I need her to live in order to bring back Deera." Dune grunted and knocked out their new prisoner.


	5. Chapter 5 Akorn becomes rebuilt

Cyber Super Saiyan

**I changed the name of one of the characters in my story from Mejack to Hoga when I realized their was a pun behind Brojack's name meaning Arrogance. Hoga is (Hogo) for protective and that is basicly what she is. I made up a few species and didn't name them, however I also threw in some species from DBZ which I would gladly announce I do not own. I am just a humble fan following in the foot steps of the original creators by making puns to many names. Akorn is a vegtable acorn squash, but you probably knew that already. Please Review and criticize if necessary, but most importantly enjoy the fanfic.**

During the time Frieza fired a Ki blast at the Saiyan planet Vegita seven saiyan elites whom King Vegita left behind on his attack incase if he would fail put all of their power into shielding the planet and failed. Though everyone else had died these elite warriors had survived the explosion, however the seven Saiyans became separated from each other. They are now lost on different worlds. This is the story of the Saiyan Elite Akorn and how he became an endangered species.

Ch. 1

"_Brother… Brother…. Where are you my brother...? We were the greatest duo of our race. The Demon brothers…. Why won't you answer me brother…. Oh right the explosion… My planet… My Brother… It's all gone… It can't be gone… Brother… BROTHER!"_

"Sir the test subject heart rate is increasing." "We need assistance in here." "You there, nurse bring me the sedative." "BROTHER... BROTHER… Brother… brother." "He's stabilized sir." "Good work everyone. You're not ready yet my friend, but soon you will be a weapon. A weapon that's sole purpose is to protect ARC 9. "We'll put some of our new Ki amplification gauntlets on his arms and change his broken armor with Power bio armor." _"Aliens are experimenting on me. My arms feel heavy. A matter of fact so do my legs. I'm not wearing my armor I'm wearing a heavier plate. That's weird, because it's weighted armor." _"Sir we found out how his scouter works." "Excellent, now all I need to do is download the data into his new bionic eyes." _"What they replaced my eyes. What are they putting on my face? Oh it's just a mask." _"Now let's see his hidden potential," requested the scientist's leader. "You will feel a sudden jolt." _"A sudden jolt," Akorn thought to himself. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," _Akorn screamed as energy pored through him. "Remarkable he's transforming." Akorn was relieved when the pain stopped, but he couldn't help but feel different somehow. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt different. He tried his best to open them anyway. With a little luck the mask on his face opened up two eye holes for him to see through. "Hold on my friend, you're not ready until your memories have been completely erased." Akorn's new eyes opened wide. "Erased…. I can't have my memories erased. I need to find my brother." "Nurse brings me the drug again." "Sir the drug has no effect anymore." "What! Computer began memory erasing process immediately." _"Understood Dr. Cove," replied the computer._"No, I won't forget my home, I won't forget my race, and I won't forget my little brother!" Akorn became enveloped in a gold aura that felt like when he had a jolt of energy go through him accept different. _This energy feels good_," Akorn thought. Akorn lifted a metal arm that turned into a gun. "Devil Beam Rifle," Akorn shouted before blowing the scientists into oblivion. He spared the two scientists that looked the least threatening. There was a pink girl with blue hair and glasses that covered her blue eyes and a purple fat man with antennas and green eyes. "You two surrender the ship and your loyalty to me." The girl was shaking, but she spoke anyways, "The ship belongs to Commander Garrison sir." Akorn let out an evil grin. "I guess I'll kill him then."

Ch. 2

Akorn was eliminating cyborg aliens and soldiers that fired at him in the hallways. "This new body feels amazing," Akorn shouted with joy. Not only did Akorn get new armor and robotic arms, legs and bionic eyes. His tail has been replaced with a silver extendable tail. Akorn started kicking down every door he came by letting out prisoners who were to be experimented on. He was now fighting side by side with four blue people with orange hair. They all laughed as their common enemies fell. Akorn kicked open another door that had soldiers behind it who were now firing upon them. One of Akorn's allies fell to one of the enemies experiments which was a big red muscular alien with pointy ears. The alien started shooting laser Gatling guns at Akorn and his allies. Akorn Fired back after two of his allies were eliminated. He and his last ally who was a girl with long orange hair were trying to hold their own against this monster. "Enough of this," shouted Akorn as he transformed his gun back to a hand, "Shadow bomb." Akorn released a dark energy ball that eliminated the soldiers and the red alien within seconds. After releasing a few more prisoners Akorn and his allies ran for the main deck. "We have almost taken over the ship," shouted a green man with a red stripe across his face and one bionic eye. Akorn kicked open the door to find a man dressed in a military uniform with several soldiers waiting for him. "I am Commander Garrison," greeted the commander. "I suggest you all return to your sells or things might get out of hand." Akorn laughed at him. "Are you kidding, I enjoy getting out of hand." Akorn got serious again. "You dared to kidnap proud Saiyan elite and now you're going to pay the price." Akorn enveloped himself in his gold aura and punched a hole through a nearby soldier. Commander Garrison flew at him and started throwing punches and kicks that were all easily dodged. Akorn grabbed Commander Garrison and tore his body in half. Akorn looked over and saw all the soldiers were defeated and only four of his new companions survived. "All right I'm the commander of this vessel now and I want every prisoner recruited, every scientist under my command, and every soldier eliminated." The blue skin alien girl with long orange hair smiled at him. "Very well master I am in your debt, so you won't hear any complaints from me. I am Defenciva, a member of the Hera race and your loyal servant and enforcer of your law." Akorn gave another demon grin as he sat in his new commanding chair.

Ch. 3

After taking control of Arc 9 the third biggest ship in the north sector of space Akorn became familiar with the four aliens that helped him take over the ship. Mejack the girl who somehow became Akorn's second in command. Akorn would have killed her in case if she was thinking about succeeding him, but for some reason he couldn't help, but admire her for her ambition. Sniffle is an Icejin child prodigy who mastered hundreds of techniques and is a force to be reckoned with. He would be a powerful foe to Akorn if he hadn't lost his memories, so now he has to remember his techniques or come up with new ones. Kazam is an alien wizard who is about half the size of Parcel who is the tallest Saiyan elite. Kazam told Akorn despite how short he is compared to the rest of the crew he is still very tall compared to the rest of his species. Then there is Demila who is a total bitch like Gardena who is a Saiyan Elite like Akorn, but also King Vegita's niece. Demila is from the south sector of space and looks like a red devil. Akorn decided he liked her to, because being a demon always had a ring to it. Akorn and his brother Corun were once known as the demon brothers of the Saiyan Elites and they were feared by every planet they came across. The only thing that mattered Akorn now was reclaiming his right to spread fear on everyone, even if it is with his new crew instead of Corun. Akorn observed himself in the Mirror at his new large room. He took off his mask that was completely black with three gold stripes going down the right side of it. He looked at his face and saw his new eyes; his eyes were completely green and looked like glass. He used them to check his own power level. "My power level is 7,000 like always, but that aura seemed to have made it go beyond my limitations. Could that power be the legend that the Saiyan race has been waiting for? Have I become a Super Saiyan?" Akorn gasped when he realized he was right. He had become the beacon of hope for the Saiyan race. Akorn became sad when he realized if he had gotten this power sooner his race would still be alive. "No, I can't look at the past. I must fight for a future where I will achieve my new goals."

Akorn explored the Arc 9 in hopes of finding another Saiyan who had been captured. He came across Lena the pink skin scientist who experimented on him and turned him into a Cyborg Saiyan. Akorn tested his new eyes to see her power level. "Point five, guess brains is all she has." Akorn walked by the kitchen area where he saw Sniffle eating red noodles. Akorn scanned his power level. _"18,000, I'm going to have to keep that a secret for now." _Akorn walked by Demila's room. _"I'll check her power level later, when she is in a less private area." _Akorn walked by the bar where he saw Hoga drinking away every bottle she could get her hands on. "Hey master you want some boos," asked the drunken blue girl. "Not today, I'm a busy man." She turned away a little disappointed that they weren't going to be drinking buddies. Drinking, partying, and blowing up planets is all she knows really. Akorn scanned her power level. _"64,000! That can't be right, she's more powerful than me and Sniffle combined. If this is how powerful she is when she drunk I'd hate to see her as an enemy." _Akorn smiled when he realized he could use her to get his vengeance on Freeza. _"Excellent, I can avenge my brother after all," Akorn thought to himself. "Freeza is going to die and it will be by the hands of our combined power. The Super Saiyan will rise to stand in his way and with the help of an entire armada"_ Akorn patrolled the whole ship, but couldn't find another Saiyan, however he did find a little girl with pail white skin and a blue mark on her forehead. She had green eyes and her power level was 450. "Not bad for a kid," complemented Akorn. "I could turn you into a real warrior." She looked confused. "Spiky," she replied. "Don't call me that," Akorn responded a little irritated. "Spiky," she repeated. "I said knock it off," Akorn repeated more irritated. "Spiky hair," she deducted. "Oh," Akorn responded. Akorn picked up the kid and brought her to Demila. "Here you go." Akorn handed her the kid witch confused her. "Wait you can't leave me with this kid. Don't go," Demila screamed irritated. _"My other options were a drunken woman and another kid. It was my only option." _Akorn exited the room with an angry Demila glaring at him from behind. He turned around to check her power level, 12,000. _"I guess that's it then. I am weaker than everyone in my crew unless I go Super Saiyan, but luckily I have Ki enhancing armor." _

"I want you to increase the power of my Super Saiyan," Akorn commanded. "You're what sir," questioned Lena. "The power that your leader gave me I want it enhance." "I'll try my best sir but I'm afraid I don't possess the knowledge," She said in a weak voice while trying not to cry. To Akorn she fits the definition of a complete wimp. "Well then, find a way to make it happen," Akorn shouted at her making her jump in fear. "Yes sir, right away," she replied in fear for her life. Akorn excited the room while walking by Doctor Bach, the fat purple alien who was also responsible for his transformation. Akorn paid no attention to him, because he had a lot on his mind like a possible mutiny. Akorn walked to the bar in hopes of relieving stress. Of course he found Hoga there still drunk. "Hey master, you want to drink with me now or would you like something else," she asked while eyeing up and down his body. "Just the drink thank you." "Your no fun master," she cued. Akorn rolled his eye as she thought to herself, _"at least not yet."_ Before Akorn realized he was having a drinking contest with Hoga. _"It's unprofessional, but I was never the professional person, not even as Saiyan elite," he thought to himself. _Akorn and Mejack just kept downing every drink they could until Akorn passed out.

Ch. 4

Akorn woke up the next day with a major headache. "What the hell happened last night," asked Akorn as he sat up from his bed. He looked to his right and froze in fear. Hoga was lying right next to him asleep. _"Did I take advantage of her or was it the other way around." _Akorn was about to move away, but she grabbed him and pulled him close to her. "Morning master," she mumbled. Akorn tried to move away, but she pulled his ear close to her mouth. "Master I'm stronger than you and everyone else on this ship, you can't get away." Akorn grunted. "Don't worry yourself master, just enjoy the moment. I will kill whoever you want me to kill, destroy whatever you wish for me to destroy, protect whoever you want me to protect. I could have been a weapon used at Arc 9's disposal, but I am free to drink, kill, and party." She leaned her head on his chest as she hugged him close. "The other members of my species were killed by that monster you slayed. They were weak and can't transform, but we can. We are the chosen ones of the universe to evolve and become more powerful than everyone else. Together we can bring every sector of space to its knees and challenge the Kais themselves." _"She's nuts," Akorn thought, "but she might be right. Maybe the universe did select us to be the most powerful. Wait did she just say she can transform like me." _Akorn shivered a little thinking of how powerful her transformation would be. She smiled when she noticed him shake a bit. _"Now he realizes how powerful I truly am. Even if I kill his worst enemy and save his best friend he will still hold me close as his protector. I know what he is going through as a member of an endangered species. I once had everything taken away from me and left with nothing. In order to cope with that you need new things just as this ship is his new thing to replace his home, He is what will replace my lost home and loved ones."_ She smiled again as she rubbed her nose against his chest. _"You belong to me now master Akorn."_

Akorn walked into the main deck where he was greeted by Kazam and Sniffle. "I found out I can transform Commander," informed the Icejin child. "Well done Sniffle," replied Akorn who was no longer impressed with the fact he is not the only one who can transform. Demila came stomping into the room angry. "Akorn, why did you leave that kid in my room?" "I had no one else to leave it in the care of." "You chose a demon warrior as your best bet." "Over Sniffle and Hoga I did." Kazam looked over at them. "Am I invisible or something," asked the wizard. Akorn looked over at him and checked his power level, 258. "You're pretty weak and I need a warrior to train this child." Now Kazam got angry. "I am not a brute like the lot of you, I study in the ways of magic where I am uninhibited by pesky things like muscle mass or body limitations." "Which is why I allow you to work for me," countered Akorn. Kazam shut up after that. Mejack walked in the room yawning. "What's all the commotion about everyone," asked the tired blue girl. "Akorn dumped a kid on me." "Master you dog," replied Hoga. "Shut up it wasn't like that," responded Akorn with a little fury. "By the way Master who is the Purple fat guy?" "Doctor Bach is one of the scientists I spared, why," asked Akorn. "He is fixing up a black scaled creature in the lab and an Icejin." _"An Icejin is he nuts," Akorn thought to himself._ Akorn and Sniffle ran out to the lab where Doctor Bach is. "So your names are Tuthe and Scicle. You will make fine warriors to help me get my vengeance on the monkey." Tuthe and Scicle's eyes widened with rage. "Corun," shouted Scicle. "Mishroom," shouted Tuthe. With to cries of pain the two of them transformed into levels far beyond they have ever experience.

Ch. 5

Scicle was already kicking the snot out of Sniffle (no pun intended ;)) and Tuthe was destroying Akorn. Akorn's new armor and weapons were torn to pieces and no longer usable. Sniffle transformed to his second form, but even with that he was no match for the older and more experienced Icejin. Akorn was in his Super Saiyan form and holding his own against Tuthe, but barely. Akorn got kicked through a wall where he saw Lena holding a syringe. "Sir I have these Nan probes that do what your armor does. "In theory if you are in super Saiyan form while injecting these they will enhance it to a more…" "Thank you Lena," interrupted Akorn while taking the Syringe. "Sir it hasn't been tested yet," pleaded Lena. Akorn ignored her and injected himself with the syringe. Tuthe flew at Akorn, but was kicked away by a light green skin girl with orange hair. Hoga had transformed into her more powerful form. She kept kicking him around until Scicle tackled her into the ground. The two of them together was more than a match for Hoga. Akorn fell to the floor in pain as the probes started changing his body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Akorn as a silver aura enveloped him. His hair turned white and grew longer and his bionic eyes turned silver. His muscles grew out larger and his Ki created an electric field around him. He screamed out in pain again, because the transformation was far from over. He grew a lot taller and his body sculpted that witch would be called god like and his skin pigment became albino white. Akorn stood up more powerful than ever. "I am the Cyber Super Saiyan and I will tear you apart." Bach teleported away, but was brought back by Kazam and kicked in half by Demila. Tuthe flew at him still not in his right mind and was chopped in half by Akorn. Scicle tried to fly away, but was grabbed hold of by Mejack. "Don't let Corun get me he's just mad about his girlfriend," pleaded the Icejin. Akorn was startled by this. "You know my brother." Scicle was confused, "if you're not Corun then you must be Mishroom." "Mishroom is alive two." "There are three of you," gasped Scicle. Cousin Freeza has lost all of my respect. Akorn got angry at the sound of Frieza's name and took off Scicle's head. "Master he was the only person who could lead you to your brother." Akorn's eyes widened. "I couldn't control myself." Lena walked through the hole into the next room. "I tried to warn you that there would be side effects, but you wouldn't listen," Lena informed in her usual shaky voice. "Injecting me was my only option. I am just happy my brother is still alive and now that I know that nothing will stop me from finding him." Akorn tried to transform back, but couldn't. "I can't turn back to normal." "It's one of the side effects," repeated Lena. "You can't turn back, because this is now your true form. You will remain a super Saiyan as long as the probes are in your body." Akorn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he actually going to remain a super Saiyan?


End file.
